


The Shattering

by Trinkality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinkality/pseuds/Trinkality
Summary: an AU where Sonic and his friends are gems.Sonic gets in trouble- big time-Now he must rely on the lie that his closest friend made.





	The Shattering

“Tanzanite, facet 190691.”  
“Shattered”  
No.  
No way.  
It hit him like a firetruck.  
He was going to be shattered.  
The only gem that was always running around at the speed of sound.  
Shattered.  
A few gasps were heard among the crowd, including one of his best friends, Cats eye, or as he called himself, Tails.

He had heard about the rebels, the gems who changed their fate.  
He had thought about it since he first heard about them, and now, because his fate was already grim, he wanted to join them.

“Sonic! What’s up?” Tails exclaimed, running up to Tanzanite.  
“Hey Tails! Not much, yourself?” Tanzanite replied, pointing his signature thumbs up.  
“I’m okay,” he smiled, then dropped his voice to a whisper “but apparently, the Rebels are going to arrive here in the next few days.”  
“How do ya know that? That would be pretty cool though.” Sonic inquired, ears perking up at the whisper.  
Tails made a hand gesture, signalling that they were being watched.  
Cursing Chaos under his breath, Sonic straightened up, while signalling to Tails that they would talk later.

“My diamond.” Sonic bowed, all the while his thoughts were scattered.  
“You seem nervous, Tanzanite.”  
“I-… how did you know?... My diamond.” He resumed his formal posture, fear dancing in his eyes.  
“My Sapphire can sense it.”  
Oh, right.  
“Oh, right.” Sonic commented, mirroring his thoughts.  
An awkward silence erupted.  
“A- Anyway, my diamond, you said you required me?” Sonic spoke in to the silence, voice shaking slightly.  
“Yes, and it seems you would like to join the Rebels, do you not?”  
Oh. No.  
“I-I… I can explain- I can, I can, I can…” Sonic trailed off, not knowing what to say.

 

Tails mouth went slack.  
“So, your telling me that you’re going to…”  
“Yeah, the diamonds are going to send me to earth. And probably Abandon me there.”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
“You can’t, you’re not even supposed to be out here, talking to me!”  
“And why not?”  
“Because, if I get caught doing this, I’ll be shattered before you can say “The seven Chaos.”’  
“But you’re a rare aristocrat, they can’t shatter you, can they?”  
“They can, and they will. Even told me to my face.”  
Tails looked more and more distraught with every word that flowed from Sonic’s mouth.

“All gems that going to Earth please meet in foyer 1988.” The speaker blared.  
Sonic ran off, hoping that the trip would be okay.

“Tanzanite, facet 190691.”  
“Check”  
“Cats eye, facet 199592.”  
“Check”  
Sonic’s eyes widened.  
“Watermelon Tourmaline, facet 199494”  
“Check.”  
“Rose quartz, facet 199593”  
“Check.”  
Sonic, by then had zoned out.  
“Alright, you lot, time to get up and at ‘em.”  
The 13 gems sat up, and was getting prepared to step on Earth for the first time.

 

It had been a week.  
Sonic had become friends with the 12 in his sector.  
(the eleventh being Tails)

“So, Shadow, Brecciated Jasper, buddy, pal, am- “  
“What do you want Tanzanite?”  
“I- uh…” Sonic cleared his throat “What did you do back on home world?”  
“Trained other gems in combat, how to act proper, trained you Tanzanite’s how to run fast etc.”  
“Oh, cool. -“  
“TANZANITE!”

Ah, shoot.

“Yes, commander Green Actinolite?”  
“Don’t you act smart with me, gem!” Actinolite Shouted, striding over with a gem destabiliser in her hand.  
OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno-  
I’m in so much trouble.  
“You’re in trouble now, Sonic.” Shadow sneered.  
“I- I know.” He stuttered, visibly shaking.  
“Do you know what happens to gems who do the wrong thing, Tanzanite?”  
He muttered something incomprehensible.  
“Say that again.” Actinolite growled.  
“I said, my name is Sonic!” He screamed in Actinolite’s face.  
Silence.

“Shatter him.”

 

He sat.  
Sonic had been in this room for more than 4 days, and he was getting antsy.

Well, I guess they would finally act on their words.  
Being told “Shatter him” more than once is a bit lame.  
Tanzanite crossed his arms, hoping, at least one gem was sticking up for him.

Cats eye citrine was in a huff.  
His two tails swung above him as he gained more information about this world.

“…apparently the rebels are going to arrive here in the next few days.”  
Sonic locked eyes firmly with Tails, the spark of interest dancing in his eyes.  
“How do ya know that? That would be pretty cool though.” Sonic replied, fire burning in his eyes.

Tails sighed.  
There were no rebels, he knew that, but had told Sonic that to ease his shattering off his mind.

It hadn’t gone in the direction he hoped for.

 

“M-my diamond.” Tanzanite spoke, fear lacing his words.  
“Tanzanite, facet 190691. Do you have any idea where you are right now?” His diamond, Red diamond spoke, confirming Sonics suspicions about being shattered, once and for all.  
“No, my diamond, I have no clue.” Tanzanite was shaking now, hoping the god gave him mercy of some sort.  
“You are in a court room, so act presentable, and stop shaking.” Red diamond growled, Anger dancing in his eyes, threating to spill as hot lava.

Pull yourself together, Sonic, you’ve done stuff like this before.  
Right?

He stood defiantly.  
He was going to prove them wrong.  
Even if he had to fight.

He was on the podium, arms on hips, a smirk playing on his face.  
No going back now.

 

Let’s rebel.

 

Somehow, in the chaos, he managed to escape.  
He was flying back to Earth.

He was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, yeah, unoriginal plot, I know.  
> I don't even know- I wrote this a little while ago, so it might not make the best sense.  
> haha- sorry.


End file.
